


Always

by KellyJK



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jaime-centric, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyJK/pseuds/KellyJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaime speaks words of love, but Cersei can't hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Drabble and nothing more. I really love them (in a single way or together).

The white, naked and beautiful Cersei's body was lit by a few pale rays of the moon, filtering through the window making it shine in the darkness as if it was a jewel.  
Cersei was sleeping, but _her hands were moving in the direction of Jaime_ as if, in an unconscious manner, they were looking for him, as if she was missing him, as if she couldn't continue to live without him and _she needed to find him wherever he was_.  
"But the night can't last forever," Jaime thought with a sad smile, "and perhaps even love can't last forever".  
Jaime pulled her into his arms, breathing in the scent emanated from her soft skin as if the _poison_ was the sweeter thing in the whole world.  
"If only the nights like this could never end," Jaime mused, gently pushing away a strand of blond hair for discovering Cersei's pretty face.  
"My beloved sister," he said in a whisper, leaving a light kiss on her lips just opened.  
" _I love you so much and so deeply_ ," he told her, but she couldn't hear those words full of love.  
Jaime gave a glimpse into the firmament seeing that the full moon still shone high in the sky, making shine Cersei in his arms, like a beautiful and fragile _flower_.  
The moon was there and it was shining more than ever, the dark was around them, Jaime and Cersei were together, but he wanted that it could last forever.  
Always and forever, without an _end_.


End file.
